


Cadets

by Maxil_Gal



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, Good guy Reyes too, Medical Procedures, Misfits become a family because I'm lonely trash, Original Character(s), Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxil_Gal/pseuds/Maxil_Gal
Summary: New, young, fresh faces at Overwatch. They need to go from criminals to soldiers if they want to see the light of day again, the Cadet Commander, Caroline Maginot, has her hands filled.





	Cadets

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original character based story, with characters from the game providing major plot development. I really like the game and its lore, and I thought that maybe pre-fall Overwatch needed some more shady dealings.

Overwatch had reached out to me when I was 16. Already a talented scientist, I began to show my strengths as a leader and soldier. I completed the Overwatch Rangers Youth training program in 7 months, a record for the organization. At 18, I was one of the top interns at Overwatch. But I really wasn’t satisfied. After only a year of work I left, and focused on my biophsyical technology.  
But that wasn’t the end for my relationship with Overwatch. When I turned 21, I was arrested by the French government for the production of biological weapons, what they mistakenly thought my medical devices were. Luckily, Angela Ziegler, an old mentor of mine, stepped forward and I became immune from the legal system under one requirement, I work for Overwatch.  
I wasn’t exactly thrilled. Yes, I believed Overwatch did good, but I was at a point in my life where I didn’t want constraints. I felt like the organization would hold me back, but, I suppose it was still better than being sent to a UN sanctioned prison.  
Apparently I wasn’t the only person Overwatch put a good word in for as well, because when I arrived at the Swiss headquarters I was informed I would be in charge of a small group of cadets. Overwatch knew me, and they knew I trusted them enough. I took it on, slightly optimistic about my chances with this new endeavor.   
Commander Morrison had me report directly to him, as the UN wanted constant updates on the program.  
They arrived in August, and I had been preparing for the day for weeks. When the unmarked van rolled up, I was a little surprised at how young they all were. The oldest couldn’t have been more than 19. I had been briefed on each one, and I recognized them from their profile photos.   
There was Sonya Rai, a Chinese super soldier with incredible abilities with a bow. She had been evacuated from a black site in Tibet and quickly put under UN supervision. Leon Tiu was a Canadian physicist who’s magnetic technology was unprecedented. Alesandre Izuel had been a political prisoner, known for leading an insurrection effort in Spain. Aaron Hayes was a British vigilante who had been in the same boat as I was, with the option of prison or Overwatch. Alfonso Ruiz, another super soldier, was from Venezuela. The government had picked him up when he was only 5 years old, and he had been mechanically modified with an exoskeleton known as the Pantera. Agni Misra was a pyromaniac. She loved fire, and that made her dangerous in the crowded city of Delhi. But she was insanely good at chemistry, and Overwatch snatched her up. Finally, Jack O’Connell was an Irish native who was another pioneer in biomedical technology like me.  
And they were my team. I had the job of turning these misfits and rejects into Overwatch agents, intent on helping the world. I was in deep shit.

____________________________________________________________________________  
“So, that’s me. You can just call me Caroline, or Maginot if you prefer.” I was faced by a group of kids who had just been in restraints a half an hour ago. They were mostly intent on observing their new circumstances. We had all been transported under heavy guard to our quarters. The boys seemed carefree enough. Two of them, Leon and Aaron, had quickly bonded over their shared amazement of the high tech facilities. The irish boy, with light blonde hair and sky blue eyes, was sitting by himself, fiddling with a rabbit’s foot keychain. He and Alfonso were very quiet, but Jack just seemed more shy and Alfonso, more cold. Alesandre was getting along well with Agni. They both seemed to have fiery personalities. Alesa had practically bit off the hand of a guard who tried to help her with her bags. Sonya, the Asian girl, was sitting and watching the group almost as intently as Maginot. “Well uhm...I know this is weird but...I don’t know I think you all are pretty cool?” She wanted to throw herself out the window. “I uhm...I’m in the same situation too so...if this doesn’t work out I’m going back to prison too.” They all looked at me.  
“Really?” asked Alesa, a little surprised. They had probably thought of me as just another guard.  
“Yeah so...I fucking hope you all don’t fuck this up. This is the last chance we have so, if you won’t co-operate, I’m sure you can catch the carrier back to your cells.” I felt confidence swell in my chest as I addressed them. We didn’t need to hide from the reality of the situation. I was going to be tough, if I needed to be. “They’re going to piss us off, I know that, so I need you guys to trust me.”  
They were quiet for a few seconds.  
“Alright,” muttered Alfonso, “I’ll work with you...Maybe not trust but...I think none of us want the default so…” He stood, arms crossed, and glared at the others, daring to ruin his chances of freedom. The others sullenly nodded. I had become their leader, whether they liked it or not.  
“Good. So, a few housekeeping things. Lights out at 2100, and role call is all week at 0800. Regular meals and regimented exercises will be everyday, with specialty training in the afternoon. All time not spent in training or at meals will be spent in our quarters, for security purposes I suppose.”  
“Goddamn. It’s a new prison.” Aaron was lounging, his feet propped up on the table.  
“I don’t think prisons have these kinds of privileges. You have a full fledged gaming console, 200+ channels on the holovid. A mini fridge…”  
“There’s a mini fridge?!” He practically fell off his chair searching for the box. “Oh my god she’s right! I take it back! This is a better prison.”  
I let the others unpack, try and unwind, but I could tell they were all uneasy. Some of them had spent their entire lives stuck inside of facilities. I didn’t know how they would take the change. I didn’t expect them to be grateful, hell even I wasn’t really ‘grateful’ of Overwatch...still I knew their people. I knew they would take care of us if we just did what they asked...but I was nervous about what would happen when they tried to push the new cadets too far. I couldn’t know.


End file.
